rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Pyris
Pyris is a Zarosian Mahjarrat role-played on world 42 by DannyExalted. His mansion is cleverly hidden on white wolf mountain, but spends most of his time in eastern Asgarnia/Misthalin, away from home. He has no spouse, or children, and His only living family member is his brother, Egnaro. Appearence Lich form (Infobox picture): in his lich form, he's 8'5, a rather large mahjarrat. he normally wears some form of robes, along with his equipment, jewlery, and other misc items. his blood red gem sits upon his forehead. Rejuvinated: He looks exactly like his lich form, except for a few noticable features. He has obtained skin, which is a dusty purple/red, similar to moia's. His tribal markings are Blood red, similar to his gem. His eyeballs are black, with purple irises. "John Smith": John Smith is his favourite alias. he stands at 5'9, rather slim, but tonned with muscle. His eyes are purple, and the symbol of Zaros is carved onto his forehead, where his gem would usually be. he has jet black hair, which his magical hat would rest upon. he often wears a nice dress shirt, with a blue longcoat. his pants 'are '''the same colour as his longcoat (even though they appear green in the picture. i don't know why she did that >.<). His boots are made out of the leather from a morytanian swamp snake. Family The only family member that he openly talks about is his brother, Egnaro, who is rarely seen with him. It is currently unknown if they cave any other siblings, though it has been confirmed that Pyris has no children. Their parents are never refered to by name, but they are refered to as "Dear Father", and "Dear Mother". Freneskae/First Age Second Age Third Age Fourth Age Fifth Age Sixth Age Powers|Magic|The Curses Powers Being a mahjarrat, he is gifted with certain powers that other races aren't so lucky to have. *Hard Skin/Bones: His dusty red skin is much denser than the average human's. It is extremely similar (in toughness) to Hardleather (though can change if new lore is released). his bones are also extremely dense, the main line of defence between a blade and his vital organs (besides potential armour). *Mind Reading: If he renders someone unconcious, or binds them immobile, he can charge magic, and take their memories. If he does this in a vary rushed manor, or the person fights back (mentally) to a certain degree (where he still is successful), he could either kill the person, or turn them into a living vegetable (up to weather or not the person wants their character to die). The victum can be resurrected, or magically tampered with (via luner or chaos magic). Both resulting in the victum's mind being restored, but scarred for life. *Telepathy: He can communicate with anyone on gielinor that he has met, assuming they're concious. *Strength/Speed: he's faster, stronger, and a bit more agile than most trained humans. *Immortality: As long as he attends the Ritual of the mahjarrat every once in a while, he'll never die of natural causes or by old age. Being alive for nearly twelve thousand years has made him cunning, and clever compared to most races. Also, he's very good at reading facial expressions, and could easily tell when the average humanoid is lying. this, combined with his Physical features make him a tough opponet, but not an impossible one. Magic Being a mahjarrat, he's naturally blessed with the ability of magic. Also, being nearly 12,000 years old, he's had pleanty of time to hone this natural tallent. Modern magic *Pyromancy : This is his best for of magic, even though it's one of the newest ones he's learnt. his quick addaptation to fire magic is manly caused by his passion for it. Hit most infamous fire spell is his "Explosive flare (seen in the John smith picture). When the small ball of fire (which is actually a large amount of fire magic squeezed into a small, crammed ball) makes contact, or doesn't make contact for a certain length of time, it releases all of it's charged magic, in a firey explosion. ''"One who learns for self benifit will learn in time. One who Learns because one wants to learn already knows." ::::::::::::::::::::: -Pyris *Hydromancy : Along with Ice magic, it's Ancient counter part, this is his weakest form of elemental based magic, though currently, he's in exile trying to increase it. When using it, he hits people with waves of water, or uses high pressurised water drills. *Areomancy : He's pretty ok with it. When using it, he often throws people around like rag dolls, or makes saws of air. *Geomancy :He's adept at this form of magic. when using it, he will either make shields of stone, or chains/hands of stone to bind or restrain an enemy or two. *Advanced Stuns: he's very good at stunning an enemy, and if he charges magic long enough, he could completely freeze people, as to binding their legs. Ancient Magicks As a zarosian mahjarrat, this was one of the first magics he learned. (I only use the old form of ancient magicks, but accept anyone who uses the new post EOC ancient magicks) *sanguinemagia: He's very adept in this magic. He was ok in this magic pre-modern magics, but after his mastery in Pyromancy, his blood magick skills increased quite a bit (mostly because they are counter part elements). he uses the same techniques as he would with water magick, along with draining blood from his opponent's open wounds. He also has a "Finisher" spell that he'd use to kill an enemy (if it was accepted by the role-player pre to the finisher). basically: he'd charge up magic. and would make a drill of blood within a vien in the opponent's head.once the vien is torn, he'd use that blood to rip open the other viens. With all of the blood combined, he'd make a bigger drill that'd drill through the back of the head, completely bursting through the skull ( FATALITY: BRUTALITY). *Glaciesmagia: ice magick, along with Water magic, is Pyris' lowest level of elemental magic. when using it, he often makes ice spears and impales people. *Umbramagia : He's fairly good with Shadow magic, but is no Sliske. When using this form of magic, he'll often send forth tenticles of shadow to grasp ahold of their target, not only binding them, but burning away at them rather quickly (unless leather is present). He does, though more uncommon, throw balls of shadow around, too. *Fumabuntmagia : He's fairly adept with smoke magic. He often uses it to get away (for he isn't very good with illusions), or he uses it to send corossive balls or clouds of smoke at his enemies. Other forms of magic *Dagon'hai Chaos magic : He knows all Forms of Chaos magic, and is his second best form of magic (which is ironic, because he's Zarosian. but trust me, there is a good reason for it, which i'll put in later). The most common spell used by him is the "Chaos sphere", followed by "Complete mind control". even though this one his second newest form of magic learnt, he's done so fairly well, for similar reasons as his fire magic *Lunar magic: He know very little Lunar magic, only enough to heal and to cure poisons. *Necromancy: serving under the Desert god of death, he use to us Necromancy quite often. He's know to raise zombies, skeletons, zogres, and skogres, and could summon Shades, wraiths, banchee, and other undead creatures. he once made a horror, but soon killed it, seeing it was not what he wanted. *Plasmamancy: combining Steam magic and Fire magic, he can make lightning. however, this form of magic is incomplete, and he's currently in exile, training his water magic to help increase his lightning magic. The Curses During his lifetime, Pyris has recieved two curses. *Infertility: This curse was given to him by his "Dear Parents". This was done because he was recongnised as a helpless flirt, who'd impregenated any Humanoid with a hole . The curse prevents him from making children with anything unless he feels that there'd be a benifit to it, beside the pleasure of the incounter. *Split personalities: due to his use of Necromancy, he's developed a Mental illness. So far, his personality has been split into three. #"John Smith": This personality is his flirty side, along with his need to teach and to learn. This ego is often the one you interact with. #"Pyris": This ego, which takes on the name of it's whole, is much more serious, cunning, and VERY zarosian. He works together with John. #"Sitio": This personality is a complete savage, blood thirsty warlord (which is a common trait with most mahjarrat). he is held in a Chaos magic cage within Pyris' mind. : When this curse came to be, Pyris' overall power was split into three, equally devided between the three alter-egos. Being said, he can only be at 63% of his over all power ( 100/3 is about 66, but 3% is always taken off because of the constant cage holding back "Sitio"), which is still much better than a trained human. As a last resort,"Pyris" and "John Smith" can both agree to let "Sitio" Free, allowing Pyris (the whole) to be at 100% capability (minus the power they would have used fighting pre to freeing "Sitio"). Also, since "Sitio" would be in control, not only would he have the knowledge of the two alter-egos, but would also have the instinct of a trained cold blooded killer. Personality see "Split personalities" Weapons to be added Armours Gallery Trivia *I was inspired to make a mahjarrat after my friend, stu, made Egnaro. with his permission, I made Pyris, and we both accepted the fact that they're Brothers. *Pyris comes from the word "Pyrus", which means fire. he was always intended to be an excellent Pyromancer. *Egnaro and Pyris both don't have last names, for non of the Canon Mahjarrat do. If lore declares that mahjarrats DO actually have last names, me and stu will make up something catchy. *Pyris' current form of combat is loosely based off of "God of War". his cleavers are similar to the "blades of chaos", his plasmamancy is similar to "Zeus' lightning bolt", His advanced stunning methods are similar to "Madusea's head", plasmamancy occures again when it comes to "The wrath of posiden", and finally, his skills with necromancy is similar to "the souls of hades". *Egnaro is orange backwards. *credit to AdmiralTriforce aka derp for the insparation when it came to the infoboxes *more pictures will be added (screenshots) when i return to RS Category:Mahjarrat Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Male Category:Necromancers Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Characters Category:In-Character History Category:Zarosian Category:Chatheads